osfirsttimerfandomcom-20200214-history
Philip Adams
Philip Joseph Adams '(born 21st April 1994), simply known as Philip Adams, is the Australian host, director and preparer of operating systems for the [[OSFirstTimer|'OSFirstTimer]] YouTube channel. He is also the creator of the time-travel indie hacking game Histacom and the make your own OS game ShiftOS. He is currently living with his mum Diana Adams,' '''his dad' Ben Adams and his little sister Jasmine. Philip has partially admitted to being of the asexual orientation. '''RSI Diagnosis One day, he learnt about RSI (Repetitive Stain Injury) in school, and a little while later, he got it. For a while, he stayed away from the computer as it hurt his fingers and wrote a couple of books, until he read an online article about TMS, a possible cure for RSI. He then made Let's Plays on a new YouTube channel called AstralPhaser. It was originally called RSIGamer but that would make his RSI get worse. On this channel he played games such as Minecraft but wanted to try new games and couldn't because he hadn't finished the old ones first. Philip's YouTube channels OSFirstTimer He eventually became bored with the games and since TMS cured his RSI, he became interested in Windows 8 development, and when it came out, he had his mum try it, alas, the OSFirstTimer channel began. The channel's main aim was to find the best and worst operating systems (initially the worst operating system was Windoows 8 but that changed when Diana tried out MS-DOS). Now, they do it for fun, as his mum (Diana) now has a Windows 8, (Now upgraded to Windows 10) laptop to replace her old Toshiba Windows XP one. They used what they called the "shaky cam" method, until the Windows 95 video, where they started to use a green screen to show the operating system and Diana/Ben. On May 17, 2014, Phillip started to make "Dad Tries Out" videos. OSFirstTimer also does tutorials, unboxings, and comment videos. More about OSFirstTimer AstralPhaser AstralPhaser is a gaming YouTube channel that's home to Phillip's 'Gaming Through the Ages' series where he plays games dating from 1975 to the present day, exploring 41 years of gaming console history. It is also home to the AstralPhaser weekly chat where members of the 'AstralPhaser Central' Discord server meet, discuss and ask questions, these videos are unedited as of episode #11. AstralPhaser's original purpose was to upload Lets Plays of Phillip playing various games to help him progress in overcoming RSI, recording proved helpful in keeping his mind on something else other than RSI (Hence the name change from RSI Gamer to AstralPhaser) An Oculus Rift game playthrough series was uploaded before the Gaming Through the Ages series. More about AstralPhaser I2padams I2Padams was one of Phillip's first YouTube channels being started in 2009 (It's predecessor being 12Padams) and contains videos about Histacom, 'videos on '''The Phase '''and also features some videos of an OS series he did called 'Up To Date'. Other videos include Minecraft being played by his then 2 year old sister Jasmine, a video of her eating a 'yucky lunch' and Codelink running on an ipad 2 with Splashtop. 'More about I2padams TerrifiedMum A month after creating OSFirstTimer in 2012, Phillip started the TerrifiedMum YouTube channel where he gets Diana to play scary games as decided by Phil or requested by the viewers (not games played are scary ones) The TerrifiedMum channel is semi-active with the the occasional upload. The channel started with a brief playthrough of the original Slenderman game, then went on to other titles, including Oculus Rift games. More about TerrifiedMum Arch Linux Adventures Philip made a channel in early 2014 called Arch Linux Adventures, where he started in a terminal in Arch Linux and eventually evolved it by downloading the LXDE desktop environment, Compiz, and many more compatible programs. It was originally meant to have around 512 episodes, but it only had 15, (ep. 0-14) as it was hard enough to focus on his OSFirstTimer channel, and Philip wanted to work on ShiftOS more. ShiftOS Philip worked on ShiftOS, a game where you start with just a terminal and evolve it into a fully-functional graphical interface (like ArchLinux), however; he has stepped down from its development, and now two new people are admins and developing ShiftOS. ShiftOS also has it's own active YouTube channel. OSFT Historic VLogs In late 2014, Phil created a YouTube channel called OSFT Historic VLogs, where he publishes old and new, non-OSFirstTimer related videos such as videos from his childhood and parts of his daily life in more recent years of his life. However, he has a 58-minute long video on his channel of Ben and Diana Adams marrying on October 3rd, 1992 before Philip was even born. More about OSFT Historic VLogs YouTube Millionaire In late 2016, Phillip created the YouTube Millionaire YouTube channel posing the question whether it is possible to make a million dollars on YouTube in the next ten years with a series of different channels. (Listed Below this entry) The channel was originally kept secret but is now public. TaiB KcilC Around January 2017, Philip created the TaiB TaiB KcilC channel in secret (now public). TaiB KcilC (Anagram for clickbait) is part of the YouTube Millionaire experiment. This channel is an experiment to see if videos with clickbait titles can assist draw in more viewers and contribute to the YouTube millionaire experiment. All videos on the channel have thumbnails designed to attract views. Channel Description: This is a channel you ought to click on... What is it? Who knows! Just click on it already!!! How To Quickly In late 2016, Phillip created the How To Quickly YouTube channel which uploads quick computer related tutorials on how to do certain tasks in the timeframe of 2 minutes or under e.g. How To Quickly: Use Virtual Desktops Via The Keyboard In Windows 10 and How To Quickly: View Older Versions Of Websites How to Quickly motto: "Because two minutes is too long" What The Heck Just Happened In late 2016, Phillip created the What The Heck Just Happened YouTube channel which showcases various magic tricks. A video showing Phil doing a trick is released and it is soon followed by a video explaining how the trick works. however, viewers must reenact the trick themselves in a video and link it to Phil's video, before the trick is revealed on his channel. If a trick video reaches 100,000 views and still hasn't been solved, then Phil will release hints and snippets of attempted submissions to help viewers figure out exactly what happened in the trick. Let's Explore In late 2016 Phillip created the original Let's Explore YouTube channel which later evolved into the Let's Explore Community Hub. Let's Explore involved Phil recording himself walking to various destinations in his local area allowing the viewers to decide what direction to go with YouTube poll cards, with the aim of exploring new locations (Initially starting with Phil's local beach). Phillip made 13 episodes of Let's Explore in his area but due to the distance required to reach episode starting points Phil ended his personal let's explore videos and transferred the channel to someone else, however, it wasn't the end of Let's Explore as the channel had become quite popular and others began making their own Let's Explore Channels, which is when the Let's Explore Community Hub came around. A dedicated Discord server was created under the same name to allow for other let's explorers to meet and discuss. More about Let's Explore on the Let's Explore Wiki. Channel List As of February 3, 2017, Philip has 12 channels: * OSFirstTimer * AstralPhaser * TerrifiedMum * OSFT Historic VLogs * YouTube Millionaire * What The Heck Just Happened * How To Quickly * Let's Explore * ShiftOS * I2padams (inactive) * Arch Linux Adventures (inactive) * TaiB KcilC (inactive) OSFirstTimer Freeforums He had a website on freeforums for the OSFT channel, but constant attacks from MalwareUp starting in February 2014 caused him to give the forum away in April. Currently, the forum is an archive. The successor of this forum currently is at http://tech-talk.ml.Techtalk was also eventually replaced with the 'Astral Phaser Central' Discord server. Category:Cast